Anthony Analog
Anthony Analog, also known as The Almighty Anthony Analog, is a male wrestler for World Wrestling Insanity, debuting in October of 2007 and leaving in June of 2012 for New Japan Pro Wrestling. Appearance and Persona Alignment: Heel Name: Carlos Anthony Ochoa Height: 6'2" Weight: 235 lbs Build: Ripped. Analog added an additional 10 pounds of muscle to his frame during his time away from the WWI. Appearance: Gotee, messy hair, pierced bottom lip (his ear gauges have been removed and have since healed up). Out of Ring Attire: Various Ring attire: Black trunks (briefs) with his 'AA' logo on the back. Black padded boots. Black knee pads. Black tape around the hands/wrists/forearms with white 'AA' logos drawn on top of each hand. Tattoos: Right half of body is covered with circuitry-like design branching out from where arteries/veins run. This design has been traced with glow in the dark ink as well, allowing Analog to glow under black light. He also has a massive brown recluse crawling up his back between his shoulders as well. Attitude: Tweener. Indifferent. Driven. Calculating. Brutal. Unforgiving. Definitely a far cry from the Analog the WWI knew before, as he is now a man of few words yet very decisive action(s). He's exchanged his former over-the-top antics for in-ring brutality. Overall Wrestling Style/Wrestling Background: Technically proficient brawler. Brutal/diverse move set. Fluidly devastating ring work. Moves are sharp, crisp, and powerful. A lot of high-powered combinations/momentum changers. Won't take miscalculated risks anymore (thus the elimination of an aerial finisher, etc...), but WILL definitely fly when the odds are in his favor. Preferred Hardcore Weapon: Ring steps, molotov cocktail (special circumstances only). Entrance Music Every Time I Die by Roman Holiday Sequence As the distortion intro starts, the arena lights start shutting off, section by section, starting in the furthest parts of the arena and working towards the entrance ramp... when the drums kick in at around 0:31, various spotlights on the stage with flicker... working their way inwards from the edges of the stage to the center... shutting off completely at around 0:40... turning back into a single spotlight on the emergent Analog when the lyrics kick in. As he makes his way to the ring, the lights will come back up, section by section as he passes through, and the rest of the arena comes back up as he rolls into the ring. He'll climb the turnbuckles and look out into the crowd, but won't pose/point/or wave. Note: I know the entrance is kind of long... so for shortened sequences, start things off when the drums kick in @ 0:31 w/ the spotlights flickering. The full entrance is really only for major events like InsanityMania, the All Out Riot, etc... Moves Special note: Analog does not like (read: hates) bulldogs, and tries to avoid using them at all costs in his traditional moveset. Strikes * Knife edged chop * European uppercut * back elbow * open hand palm strike * dropkick * Muay Thai kicks Grapples * Double Underhook Clutching Knee Strikes into Butterfly Suplex * Standing Armbar Knee Strikes into Spike DDT * DDT * Reverse DDT * STO * Short Arm Clothesline * Japanese Arm Drag * Enziguri * Scoop Slam * Multiple Powerbombs ** Traditional ** Sit Down ** Gutwrench * Spinebuster * Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker * Flapjack * Dragon Screw variations * Multiple Suplex Variations ** German ** Belly to Belly ** Dragon ** Spider ** Sleeper ** T-Bone ** Capture ** Butterfly ** Wrist Clutch ** Exploder Running * Running/Jumping Knee Drop (ala Ric Flair sometimes punctuated by springing up into a Flair Strut after delivery) * Multiple Corner Facewashes/Charging Facewash Combo (ala Samoa Joe, used OFTEN) * Leg Lariat * Charging Clothesline (generally rebounding... always turns the opponent inside out) Aerial * Corkscrew Suicide Splash * Suicide Dive * Hilo (ala Eddie Guerrero, Slingshot somersault senton) * Flying Clothesline * Springboard Reverse DDT (ala AJ Styles) * Springboard Roundhouse Kick Submissions * Armbar * Cross Arm Breaker * Triangle Choke * Crossface * Sharpshooter * Figure 4 Leglock (traditional and inverted) Signature Moves * Nuff Said (GTS 2.0) * Analog Statik (modified shoulder jawbreaker... Analog delivers it much more like a Stunner, striking quickly and wrapping his opponets head and neck, instead of reaching across their collarbone, as it's traditionally delivered) * Phoenician Noose (inverted headlock backbreaker... ala Randy Orton) * Threshold Frequency (Dangerous Uranage) Finishers * Broken Gas Mask (Busaiku Knee Kick, Standard Finisher) * Analog Distortion (Cyber Lock 2, Submission Finisher) * Sinphony (one man con-chair-to the using both portions of the ring steps, Signature hardcore move) * The Transition (innovated: Release high angle belly to belly suplex/throw turned spike neckbreaker) Title History * World Heavyweight Championship (2) * Death By Insanity Winner (Death By Insanity Match 5) Category:Wrestlers Category:Champions